Heart y Joker
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Nada más Trafalgar Law hubo adquirido su puesto de Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo fue a felicitarlo. Doflamingo x Law.


Para las que odiáis a Doflamingo, no me matéis, pero esto llevaba un tiempo rondándome la cabeza (más o menos desde que me aficioné a la pareja) y debía ser escrito.

Advertencia: **SPOILERS de Punk Hazard.**

Algunas aclaraciones:

1) He intentado ser lo más vaga posible, para evitar teorizar con lo que quiera que pasa entre Law y Doflamingo (supuesta relación aparte) porque no me veo capacitada para imaginarme lo que tiene Oda pensado con ellos.

2) Voy a basarme, por lo que sabemos de Law en estos dos años hasta la fecha, que lleva como medio año siendo Shichibukai, y diré que se echó a la mar como pirata medio año antes de lo de Marineford (ya que es más o menos el tiempo que he calculado que pasa desde que Luffy sale de su pueblo hasta que se cuela en Marineford para enviar el mensaje).

3) También, a juzgar por cuando Law le pregunta a Vergo si ha hecho algo para cabrearlos y este le dice que no, voy a asumir que a Doflamingo no le molesta que Law sea Shichibukai.

Oh, si esperáis a un Doflamingo súper malvado y a un Law traumatizado y llorón, este no es vuestro fanfic.

Como siempre, One Piece no me pertenece, solo poseo una obscena colección de merchandising de la franquicia.

* * *

**Heart y Joker**

Trafalgar Law salió de la enorme sala destinada a las reuniones con los Shichibukai en Mariejoa sintiéndose tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Acababa de conseguir de forma oficial el título de Shichibukai por el que llevaba meses esforzándose, y en ese momento ni el tener que haber lidiado con aquel fanático desagradable de Sakazuki podía arruinarle el buen humor, del mismo modo que tampoco lo hacía el que Kizaru, de forma totalmente innecesaria, hubiese estado presente: al parecer el almirante se había quedado bastante impresionado con él después de que no solo se escapara de Sabaody con los demás Supernovas, sino que se metiera en medio de la guerra de Marineford y se le escapara otra vez, llevándose encima a Sombrero de Paja. Otra razón para sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo, dudaba que muchos piratas hubiesen logrado impresionar a un almirante siendo novatos que ni habían entrado, que los marines supieran al menos, al nuevo mundo.

Ahora se dirigía a la habitación que le habían dado para su estancia, una de las siete lujosas estancias dedicadas especialmente para los piratas al servicio del gobierno, y al día siguiente se marcharía en un barco de la marina de regreso al Nuevo Mundo, donde tenía muchos planes que poner en marcha.

Se detuvo al percatarse de una sombra en el suelo de mármol del pasillo que le estaba bloqueando el paso. Al levantar la cabeza no sintió demasiada sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, habiendo actuado de una de las formas más probables en aquella situación.

Donquixote Doflamingo lo miraba, sonriendo ampliamente, desde lo que para el hombre serían un par de pasos de distancia. Law esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mira quién está aquí. No sabía que tuvieras por costumbre pasearte por la "tierra sagrada".

Doflamingo se rio, y la sonrisa de Law creció, No estaba nervioso, pues sabía que al hombre rubio no le molestaría que hubiese decidido convertirse en Shichibukai, probablemente lo encontraría muy divertido, y por tanto el plan de Law no corría ningún riesgo. Era bastante divertido saber que estaba engañando a la gente a su alrededor como a niños con babero, no le sorprendía que al otro hombre le gustase tanto hacerlo.

-No iba a faltar en un día tan especial. Has crecido mucho, Law.

Law se tomó su tiempo para mirar a Doflamingo de arriba abajo antes de decir:

-Aún me queda bastante.

El hombre estalló en carcajadas, sin duda pensando que aquello era fruto del sentido del humor de Law, y el joven no se molestó en corregirlo. Al encontrarse con él se había dado cuenta de que, aunque mucho más cerca, todavía le faltaba para alcanzar el nivel del otro Shichibukai. Aún no era el momento.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de seguir sus movimientos cuando Doflamingo se adelantó hacia él, inclinándose hacia debajo y, sujetándolo de la nuca con una mano, lo besó con fuerza. Law comenzó a corresponder inmediatamente, sus labios moviéndose con tanto ímpetu como los de Doflamingo y su lengua peleando contra la del hombre, negándose, como siempre había hecho, a ceder el control.

Jadeó cuando su espalda impactó contra la fría pared y Doflamingo se separó un momento de él.

-Debería darte la enhorabuena por tu nombramiento –sonrió el hombre, mirando a Law de arriba abajo y llevando la mano que no estaba en su nuca por dentro de su sudadera.

Law apoyó ambas manos en el medio descubierto del rubio, comenzando a moverlas despacio.

-Prefiero una cama a la pared, si no te importa –se acercó a él y, justo antes de volver a besarlo, murmuró: -_Room._

Sin ser prácticamente consciente de que su mente había registrado todo el espacio, movió la mano y ambos cayeron sobre la enorme cama de la habitación que había sido su destino desde un principio.

Doflamingo volvió a reírse.

-Ha aumentado tu rango –comentó, aprobador. Las manos del hombre aprovecharon que estaban separados para levantar su sudadera, y Law dejó que se la quitara sin resistirse.

-No esperarás que sea un novato toda la vida, ¿no? –Law, sintiendo que no tenía ganas de andarse con preliminares, volvió a activar sus poderes, y la ropa de ambos desapareció de sus cuerpos para reaparecer en un montón al pie de la cama, haciendo reír de nuevo al hombre.

-Ese poder tuyo es muy útil –lo halagó, tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama y bajando a besar su cuello, encontrando con facilidad los puntos que le arrancaban gemidos y jadeos a Law, que llevó sus manos a la cabeza del hombre, tirando de su corto pelo para hacerlo bajar más allá de su cuello.

–Impaciente… -Comentó Doflamingo cuando llegó a uno de los pezones de Law, y lo rodeó con la lengua.

Law gimió.

-Déjate… a-ahhh… de jueguecitos…

Bajando, casi de forma distraída, una mano hasta la erección del más joven, Doflamingo preguntó:

-¿Cuánto hace que no lo hacemos? –La mano se movió lánguidamente por toda la longitud que era Law.

A Law le costó un momento echar las cuentas.

-Casi dos años… -jadeó. –Desde que viniste a despedirme al North Blue –Tres dedos se colocaron frente a sus labios y Law comenzó a lamerlos con ganas.

-¿Si? El tiempo vuela. –Doflamingo sonaba distraído mientras seguía lamiendo su pecho y acariciándolo. De repente detuvo sus movimientos y Law lo sintió sonreír contra su piel. –Entonces será casi como si fueras virgen de nuevo –comentó lascivamente.

Law hizo un ruido de afirmación, sin dejar de lamer los dedos del hombre, y decidió que sería prudente omitir la información de los hombres que habían pasado por su cama desde entonces: aquello solo desencadenaría a un castigo que, aunque ciertamente placentero, volvería muy difícil el caminar y explicar su condición a los jodidamente curiosos marines, por no mencionar que el hombre sobre él se dedicaría a perseguir a todos sus amantes. Con algunos de ellos Law quería repetir, muchas gracias.

Doflamingo retiró los dedos y comenzó a bajar esa mano, despacio y rozando la piel que encontraba a su paso, hasta la entrada de Law. Entonces su sonrisa cambió, y Law pudo ver, incluso antes de que hablara, que iba a hacer un comentario burlón.

-¿Asustado?

Ofendido, Law empujó las caderas hacia abajo, contra los dedos, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de una puta vez?

Riéndose, Doflamingo metió dos de los dedos de golpe y Law, prácticamente gritando, gimió en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Puede que no hiciera _dos años _desde la última vez que había follado, sí que hacía algún tiempo.

Doflamingo no lo preparó mucho y, apenas el tercer dedo hubo estado un poco en su interior, el hombre retiró la mano y, cogiendo a Law de la cintura, lo levantó y lo colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, su entrada suspendida sobre su erección.

-Tómatelo con calma –le dijo el hombre, sonriéndole.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Law llevó una mano a la erección de Doflamingo y la sostuvo, colocándose en posición y sentándose, de un solo y brusco movimiento, sobre ella, arrancándose otro dolorido gemido y uno de placer del hombre que ahora lo empalaba.

-No me gustan las órdenes… -Jadeó contra su pecho, cerrando los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Doflamingo se rio, y Law sintió las vibraciones de su risa a través de su unión.

-Veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado.

Sin esperar, el hombre comenzó a moverse, y Law lo siguió, acelerando él mismo el ritmo a cada embestida y empalándose cada vez más, jadeando contra la piel de Doflamingo y sintiendo cómo este lo envolvía, con fuerza, con los brazos.

El calor de la habitación aumentó, y sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y frenéticos, acercándolos a ambos al clímax, y Doflamingo separó a Law de su pecho, agachándose para capturar su boca en un ardiente beso, en el que ambos se enfrascaron hasta que, estremeciéndose, Law se separó y, con un fuerte grito, se vació entre los cuerpos de ambos, arrastrando en su orgasmo al enorme miembro en su interior y haciendo que Doflamingo se viniera con él.

Exhausto y con la respiración entrecortada, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del hombre, necesitando unos momentos para recuperarse. Los fuertes brazos de Doflamingo lo envolvieron y este, al cabo de unos minutos, habló:

-Ven conmigo a Dressrosa, unos días.

Law, sabiendo que no lo vería en esa posición, sonrió torcidamente.

-Aún no. No soy lo bastante fuerte todavía… Joker.

Conectados como seguían estando, Law sintió por todo su cuerpo la suave risa de Doflamingo, y supo que el que aún era su jefe no tenía idea de lo que estaba preparándose para hacer, y que de verdad creía que quería hacerse fuerte por el "plan".

Abrazándolo cansadamente por la cintura, Law dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento, la sonrisa firmemente en su sitio, y decidió disfrutar un poco del momento.

Dudaba que fuese a haber otro después de mañana.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido mi primer intento con esta pareja? :)


End file.
